Unova: Itachi's Saga
by Itachi The Weasel
Summary: Itachi fought with Sasuke and Madara consecutively. He didn't die but instead wound up in the Unova Region. Major crossover with Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Final Day as a Shinobi

I ran around the outer covering of the Uchiha base, shooting barrages of flames to my foe, which is no doubt my little brother. The same eyes with void and hate. Nothing but a former shadow, I did not regain any of my strength.

Actually, it would be futile for me to do so anyway, since I intend for my brother to finally kill me. I just needed to put up a fainting act.

"Foolish little brother, you will never win," I said cockily, on the outside pouring a stoic expression, but now I'm weakening due to my horrible disease. I felt my body crippling, but I knew I had to resist the pain, even though it shots me till even the damage is felt worse than a jab through the abdomen.

I shot fireballs, preparing shurikens as well to decapcipate my brother.

I winced, producing faint jet black flames in a wildfire, surrounding the Uchiha Manor with my Amaterasu. My brother avoids them, but is weakening as the black flames give chase.

My Amaterasu burned his left wing, which is an effect of the Curse Mark, and continued to burn his body. I remained solemn, but I knew it could kill him, so I decided to cancel the flames and blame it on exhaustion, but I then noticed that it was a substitution.

Curse that snake, making this too difficult.

After this little thought, I suddenly felt heat coming at a tremendous speed, and all of sudden tiger-patterned flames welled up to me, blasting every fibre of my body, but I managed to avoid the raving flames.

And, something I did not expect just happened.

Rain. Drops of rain. I then found out, that the purpose of the flames are to cause rain, not to be directed at me. I somehow got a feeling that my brother is planning something that would prove difficult to counter.

"Hmm," I pouted, catching the figure which is my brother leaping to the top of the once pillar of the manor.

He said with confidence, "This is Kirin. Once you be, you'll never. Itachi, don't think of dodging it, it travels faster than the speed of sound, and at this range, you're dead meat."

Finally, I thought, something that will push me to my limits.

I activated my Susano'o, which is accompanied with the Sword of Flames, together with the Mirror of Balance.

I readied the entity before me, using the mirror as the shield to deflect my brother's Kirin technique, and BOOM!

I got up, the strong wind blowing everything and blinding my sight, I struggle to get up as the toll that the disease took to my body cries and aches in total agony. It took every single whelm of my willpower to get up, with my Susano'o still intact. It seems the Kirin did not even lay a shock on me, and that Yata had no trouble blocking the attack. Obviously, it seems, for a mirror which can deflect even Jinchurikki status blows.

"Impossible," my brother croaked. All this, and I'm still a threat, he must be assuming.

I still am puzzled by his reaction, his Kirin wasn't too much power, yet judging by his expression, it's like I actually walked out of Hell itself.

I shook my head, in pity that my brother is still weak, and in the midst of that, a laugh suddenly echoed through the now burned and destroyed manor.

I shuddered. I knew that voice. Orochimaru. The most low of the lowest. I have immense hatred for that bastard. What did he do now?

Sasuke was screaming in agony. I gasped but mentally, as my face remains stoic, as Sasuke is no more but is replaced by the eight-headed stalker of a snake which is Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru," I grunted, spitting out his name as if were poison.

"Hello, my dear," I cringed as he said that. Akwardly, it's as though he's a clone of Jiraiya, except more pale, and also like I'm some timid duche.

"Ah, the Totsuka Sword," Orochimaru chuckled, leaving a very raging glare which left my eyes.

Totsuka? What is that?

"What do you mean by that?" I just asked without any hate in my voice.

"Hmm, no wonder all these years the Totsuka isn't discovered, it has no physical form, and you have it," the pedo-snake answered.

Before I could question him about anything else, he attacked me immediately. I used my "Totsuka" as he calls it, to slash all seven heads in an instant, leaving him with only a mere head.

I then jabbed the sword into his final head, leaving Orochimaru writhing in agony.

Quickly, I sucked him into the sword which claims to induce the victim in the eternal genjutsu.

"Urrgh," Sasuke was hurt, limping weakly, even unable to dodge a kick.

I headed for him, my Susano'o still balancing outward myself,.

He desperately threw paper bombs, shurikens, kunais, even his rigged summoning shuriken, but my Susano'o, even without the help of the mirror, burned the items in a flash.

I cornered him in a wall, and poked his forehead. He just left his mouth open in an "O", and fell down. I too fell, knowing that my inveitable death will come.

Rain. Endless rain. I figured my life would end in rain, which pelt me on my final moments in this world.

I then thought of my past, some good, some horrible, and suddenly my mind did hop to the image of a person. Uchiha Madara.

What will happen to Sasuke? I wondered. Maybe Madara will break his promise. I then strengthened my resolve to kill him. I got up, again with maximum will, ignoring the thousands of sharp pain which shot my body like even Kisame's sword.

That's where my mind then turned to. Kisame Hoshigaki. My only true comrade, no one else in the Akatsuki other than Pein or Madara, who knew my secret.

And yet he's still loyal to me.

I stood against the pillar, knowing Madara would turn up. In my current state, I would be a joke to him, but I knew killing him is the only way I would die in peace.

And the moment came. The person who I loathed even more than Orochimaru made his way.

"Why if it isn't Itachi," Madara boomed, feigning with his Tobi persona.

Madara, I will not let you take Sasuke, I determined. I blitzed at him, not caring for his intangibility, and punched him. Suprisingly, I caught him off-guarded, and he didn't even manage to solidify. I knew he couldn't solidify for more than five minutes, so I devised a plan which is sucidial, though it's nothing since I will die soon.

Madara flew to the ground, and cursed.

"How cheating," he taunted and got up. I did handseals in the fastest way possible, and created five shadow clones. I hid my real body underground, starting my plan.

I saw the only gift I gotten when I joined Akatsuki. It was from an Akatsuki member, Konan if I remember correctly.

"_Itachi, wait!" the blue-headed girl stopped him. _

"_Hn?" I said questionably. _

"_I have something for you. Think of it as a gift." Konan paused. _

_She then took out an origami of a rose. _

"_Uh, thanks." I replied, unsure of her intentions. _

"_Don't worry, it's not poison, sheesh! Just think it as something you need incase you're in life death situations." Konan abruptly answered. _

"_It cancels any bloodline limit for a day. All you need is to crumple the rose and picture your desired target." Konan continued and finished. _

It is a paper rose, but different from any other. She said it's able to cancel the effects of any bloodline technique for about a day, which makes my plan much easier to accomplish.

I thought of the ultimate equation: Madara without Sharingan + Susano'o = OHKO

I crumpled the origami rose and focused my entire mind on Madara.

The rose vanished, and then I heard angry shouts from Madara himself.

"What the hell! Fucking Sharingan won't work! Fuck that freakin' bitch! What the hell did he do?"

It seems my plan worked perfectly. What is this rose anyway? Voodoo? Oh well, I guess I will never know.

Itachi covered his ears from Madara's "colorful" vocabulary.

Man, I didn't know Madara has such a dirty mouth, then again, he's old. I facepalmed my head.

As leisurely this is, I have no time to waste. I slealthily sneaked through the underground passage which is below himself and punched through, impaling his fist through Madara and sent him dashing through the pillar.

I gasped. Even that attack took a very fatal toll on me. I should finish this quick, before my sickness took over. Madara suddenly turn his head on me.

"Damn you, Itachi," he seethed then smirked.

"Fool, look at you, I bet you can't even make another shadow clone." Madara limped, ready to escape my grasp.

"Come and catch me," taunted the old man. He ran on his full speed, but due to his bloodline limit canceled, even me in my current state, outrunned him and gave him a fist that even rival Tsunade's. He fell to the ground, with me above, and lay passively.

"Madara, it's the end for you," I panted, knowing this is my last attack. My body couldn't take the pain any longer.

I activated my Susano'o, ignoring his cries of anger and sorrow, no remorse in my eyes.

I grew my Totsuka sword, and gave a final thrust on his organs.

"Nooooooo!" he yelled, leaving a satisfied smirk on my face. He then was blown away from the very face of this world. I then lugged my entire body near him.

"Sasuke, be safe," I said, confiding myself that my brother will bring back honor to my clan, and that finally, the Leaf village is safe from Akatsuki.

I took my last breath, staring at the once being Uchiha Manor, and the view.

Bright dawn and a rainbow, from the very thunderclouds, gone.

This is how my final gaze in this ninja world is like.

Everything turned black, and my life ended, but at least with a smile at my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Itachi and Lyra

"Where am I?" I groggily woke up and found myself in a bed, on a room if not mistaken.

Impossible, I thought. Is this the afterlife? Doesn't look like it.

Judging from the fuschia color of the room walls and also the pink bed and pillows I'm laying in a female's room, or a guy who is biopolarly retarded.

Suddenly, I heard a noise of someone walking and BAM! The room door is open.

It revealed to be a girl who's about 10 years old, with long silky brown hair, gleaming sapphire eyes, and also wearing a necklace about the same as mine, which is obsidian that's spiked, and wearing a reddish vest with blue leather pants, and equipped with a red, black-striped jacket.

"Looks like sleepyhead's about to wake up," the sapphire-eyed girl boomed.

I suddenly bombarded her with questions.

"Where am I? Who are you? Is this where I think this is? How long was I asleep?"

She just sweatdropped in response. I realized I surprised her and shyly just silenced myself.

"The name's Lyra." Lyra answered him with a mockingbird tone.

"Huh?" I winced, still not adapting to the situation.

"You asked my name, right?" she countered back.

"Oh, right," I said sheepishly, scolding myself for losing my composture.

"Where am I, anyway?" I asked, and suddenly noticed that my eyesight is completely fine.

As if she read my mind, she answered rythmly, "Oh yeah, your eyes are completely blinded, so you see, uh...we also found another dead body, actually, which is dead, so we transplanted his eyes and now your eyes are fused with the dead guy," Lyra said, fidgeting.

I felt like I was going to choke. Did I took Sasuke's eyes?

"Who's the body you found?" I asked, hoping for her to answer Madara.

"Oh, it's from a young boy who has duck-butt hair, you know him?" Lyra revealed, but regretted as soon as Itachi gasped in horror.

"No, no, Sasuke died?" I suddenly felt sorrow, till almost the point I would kill everyone I see.

I took a deep breath to adjust to the current situation.

"Sasuke? What is your relation with him?" Lyra questioned, feeling pity for the crimson-eyed man herself.

"He's my brother, at least, he was," I croaked.

"Don't worry, everyone has to die sometime. Just be calm. I'm sure you can get through this." Lyra assured. "I knew what it's like too. My friend Silver died as well. But, they're now in a better place."

"You're right," I brightened up, continuing, "I guess I should move on. Crying won't bring him back." I stood up in determination.

"Anyway, what happened? When I tended to you, you have many cuts, and also you have tuberculosis?" Lyra questioned worryingly.

"I had a disease." I straightfowardly admitted. "I did not know how, but when I was 14, the disease spread till my body is weakened. But now, my strength, it's returning,"

Lyra's eyes widened in shock. "I see, so, what are you going to do now?"

I then remembered about my whereabout problem.

"Say, can you show me where you found me?" I whispered, my voice still groggy.

"Sure,"she then directed me downstairs and to the door. I observed the living room. It is like an ordinary house, with a kitchen, two couches, and a TV.

Then I heard a chilly voice.

"Hey, so this is the guy you found unconscious, eh?" a woman at her early 30s said. She looks like an older version of Lyra, only instead of ponytails, she has flowing long hair.

"Hi, I'm Itachi," I pronounced.

"Oh I see, so Lyra, where are you two going?" the woman asked, slightly suspicious.

"Mom, Itachi here told me to show him the place where I found him," Lyra answered with glee.

"Ok then," Lyra's mom replied and headed off to her work.

Me and Lyra then went out of the house and she led me through the route.

We walked through another place as well, somewhere labeled as Nuvema Town, and there were a few akward looks flashed from the townspeople.

Gee, I wonder why?

"Anyway, Itachi, you never told me your name, and I only knew after you told my mom," Lyra abruptly wondered loudly.

"I wonder why?" she whispered into my ear.

I gave her a disapproving stare. "I just forgot," I gruffly pouted.

A boy about her age suddenly greeted her.

"Hey, Lyra!" He then saw me.

"Wow, is he your boyfriend?" he teased her, earning a blush from Lyra.

"No!" Lyra shouted, still blushing till the color of my Sharingan falls in comparison.

"Got a point, he's too old," the boy pointed out in a-matter-of-fact way.

"Gold, just stop that," Lyra said, totally irritated by the look of her expression.

"Come on, Itachi, we're going," she said icily, leaving an open-mouthed Gold behind.

I just stayed quite silent during the trip, not wanting to waste my energy on talking.

After 5 hours of walking, finally she uttered the words that calmed my anxiousness.

"We're here!"

I took a glimpse of the place. It's a forest, one of the biggest I've ever seen, and the clearing is a lake, and unlike in any land I've been, they're filled with strange animals.

Even plants that have eyes or bees with two stingers on their hands.

"What are those?" I inquired her, pointing to the strange animals.

She merely stood frozen in response, then looked at me like I was a newborn baby.

"You don't know anything about Pokemon?" Lyra unconvincedly asked.

"Pokemon?" I echoed. What are they? I've been to many places, including all feudal lands, considered the most intelligent of the Akatsuki, and even knew the Eight-Branch Jutsu, but this puzzled me. That a faraway land has something that is hidden from many shinobi's sights.

And then it hit me.

This isn't anywhere I know. She said she found me here. I assumingly died in the Uchiha Manor, and then she states she found me here? I decided to keep quiet about this, though.

"Uh, are you there?" Lyra shook her hands in front of my head.

"Oh yeah, sorry," I realized I just spaced out.

"Anyway, what's this about not knowing Pokemon?" Lyra switched the topic of our conversation.

I decided not to arouse her suspicion and just gave a, "Nevermind," as a reply.

"Okay then," Lyra said, and I sighed, for she believed me and didn't suspect me at all.

If word comes out with me as an S-Rank Akatsuki member, I'll be dead.

"Can you tell me what land are we in?" I shot the question at her.

Lyra answered, quite confused, "Land? We call it a region. And we are in the Unova Region, if you don't know, and I actually came from Johto, by the way,"

Unova Region? My day keeps getting more unusual.

"So, seen enough yet?" Lyra broke through my train of thoughts.

"I'm done, we may leave now," I suggested, and we departed from the forest back to her house.

"Mom, we're home!" Lyra shouted with excitement, from God knows what.

"Ok, Lyra, I'll make dinner," her mom projected her voice.

"Oh yeah, Itachi, there's something I would like to ask you. Follow me." Lyra proposed, and we both sat on the couch.

"So, you ever thought of becoming a Pokemon trainer?" Lyra asked.

Pokemon Trainer? Must be something about owning Pokemon, I guess.

"No," I admitted, unsure even of the question.

"Uh, you see," she taps her fingers. "I was wondering if you would like to travel Unova with me?" Lyra continued her request. "You have nothing to do currently,"

I considered the offer. I have a choice to accept or decline something that I'm not even sure of. Hmm, I thought, perhaps destiny placed me here for something.

I tapped my fingers on the couch, tampering in my mind.

"I accept your offer." I told her.

"You accept? Great! I really want a new partner with me! Since after all, I don't want to be alone in travelling!" Lyra boomed, and I just left a reassuring smile.

"Let's get you started." Lyra pulled me up. "Comeon!"

Man, she really is hyper for her age.

She brought me to a building perhaps, which says, "Nuvema Mall: Your desirable items are met!" She then brought me to the clothes section.

I hummed, I never knew people could be so overreactive to strangers.

She then picked clothes for me, which are a black tank top, with a blue Pumelo jacket, a black linen-like jeans, and of course a bag which she claimed is recommended for any Pokemon trainer.

She then wriggled almost all the clothes she bought into me, at least until I offer to change into it myself. She led me into a room which she calls a "Changing Room" whatever that is, for ninjas usually change their attire behind a giant tree or in a cave or even a river, so I'm clueless.

I changed into the "fancy" clothes and came out.

"Aww, you look fantastic!" Lyra leapt in joy.

"Anyway, now we need you to have a Trainer ID and also a Pokemon," Lyra explained, and again immediately dragged my hand and ran to a giant building.

Before we reached the destination, I suddenly asked, "Why are we here?"

She looked at me as if I asked to paint my hair pink.

"To get your Pokemon from Professor Juniper, silly!" She rang like a bell.

We entered the building and saw a woman in her late 20s or something like that.

"Oh, hey Lyra! So you want to get your Pok-" the woman, arguably the "Professor" Lyra was mentioning then spinned her head only to stare into my ruby eyes.

"Who's this cutie?" The professor gave me a seductive look. I just cringed, she was at least 8 years my senior.

"Don't worry, Itachi, you'll get used to her attitude," Lyra said coldly, earning a whine from the Pokemon professor.

"Anyway, Lyra, here's your Pokemon," she became cheery somehow and handed her a ball.

"What is that?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Aww, you don't know what's a Poke ball? It's a ball that stores your Pokemon."

Storing Pokemon? Like those creatures which Lyra also said are Pokemon?

I don't get this at all.

"Enough about that, now Itachi here needs a Trainer ID." Lyra quickly interrupted Juniper's gaze at me and said in her usual tone.

"I see," Juniper confirmed. "I will make one then." The professor then looked at my direction and motioned me to come forward to the machine.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," the professor reassuringly said, but has some slyness in her tone.

After a few minutes, my ID is finally done.

Trainer ID

Name: Itachi Uchiha

ID Code: 9797059

Age: 21

Pokemon: Pending

I kept my ID in the safety of my wallet, which I didn't mention that she also bought.

"Itachi, you need to pick your Pokemon now," Lyra said, as if guiding my every move.

I do not mind though, everything here confuses me and I need directions.

"Oh right," I winced.

I finally found out that such purpose of a trainer is to fight and higher your ranks with Pokemon, which you are able to use a Poke ball to capture. So, it's like a fancy Summoning Jutsu in short. And I noticed that nobody fights or have chakra, which is strange, but I decided to dismiss the fact.

The professor informed me, "I'm sorry about this, but you are only able to get either this Pokemon or nothing, because the others took all the normal starters,"

"I see." I replied, and then suggested, "I would like to see the Pokemon first."

"Very well," she answered and released the Pokemon from the unusual sphere.

"Zorua," the Pokemon bellowed.

I observed the Pokemon. It has jet-black skin, with grey patches of fur, and red stripes endowing it's body.

"Before you approve of this, let me advise you that this Pokemon has a problem. He has sometimes biopolar instinct that causes him to attack in a wildfire."

I sighed. I knew biopolar syndromes are nothing to me, because of my Sharingan. I could easily use it to revert it's outrages to a minumum level.

"Very well, I will accept this Pokemon as my own," I dramatically announced.

"I see. Well, just don't get carried away. I warned you."

I nodded.

"Ok then, enjoy your journey." the professor bid us luck and we left the lab.

"Itachi, you can crash at my house tonight." Lyra informed the crimson-eyed weasel.

"Great. But a problem I must point out. There's only one bed in your room, and your mother is sleeping on the couch."

Lyra concluded, "My bed is big enough for the two of us, if we squeeze, I guess."

She then blushed after she realized what she said.

"As you wish," I agreed. We walked into the house.

"Dinner's served," Lyra's mom exclaimed.

I and Lyra both sat down on the table and ate our meal, stir-fry beef with mashed potatoes.

Once we were full, we watched some television on the couch.

We then headed to our bedroom for the night and went into our respective bed.

"You sure that we could squeeze in here? It's just a normal bed." I asked, worried for lack of space.

"Sure," Lyra said randomly.

We both squeezed in the small, regular bed. And yes, it gave hardly any space. Lyra's body was half-top mine, while the other half on the mattress, her head buried on my arm, while I just lay there, shirtless since the weather today is very hot.

She wore her nightgown, which is quite revealing but still covering her areas.

I then realized she has quite a rack for an 11 year old.

Maybe she'll have breasts like Tsunade, WAIT! I do not think such perverted thoughts! She's only 10 for hell's sake!

"Aughh!" Lyra woken up after her "nap."

"Itachi, wake up!" Lyra shook my hand, and I suddenly jumped up.

"Hn. Must be morning."

She then blushed when she saw me topless. To be honest, I don't see what's the big deal.

"Uh, Itachi, please wear the clothes I got you."

"Sure." I wore back my regular tank top with the jacket and organized my messed-up hair.

She then said something about getting ready and went into the bathroom.

After that, we went downstairs to finally begin our journey. Lyra wore her usual clothing, while I wore the stuff she bought for me.

"Mom, we're going now," Lyra called out.

"Ok then, but don't forget to visit. Itachi, you too!" she replied, still tending to her garden.

"Sure," Me and Lyra made our way to Route 1. Route 1. A place full of tall grass and strange flying one-eyed bats. Must be Pokemon, I mused.

"We should be going now," Lyra said, aranging the items in her backpack.

"Hn." I grunted, and we both took our first step into the tall grasses of Route 1.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Team Plasma of Accamula Town

We reached Accamula Town after a long walk, passing through forests and ledges, which Lyra almost fell from, if it wasn't for my arm grabbing her.

I still do not understand her; she always get shy after an incident involving me.

"Lyra, we arrived at Accamula Town," I told her, but she just waved her hand at my face and tried to catch her breath.

I saw the town. The buildings and houses are more in population, and the sun is brighter here. The higher ending of a cliff is usually for the Accamula Town speeches. It looks even more advanced than the people in the Land of Sky.

I reasoned, she must be brutally tired, especially running around in the merciless hot sun.

We headed for a Pokemon Center, and we both ordered a coffee and took a break.

Suprisingly, a pink-haired nurse is the one who took our order. I was expecting a waiter or something else. Truly, this "Unova" is unusual.

Now for my problem. The one which concerns Lyra. I guess I should ask her about it.

"Lyra, we need to talk." I placed my hand on her shoulder.

We were on a place full of people, and despite the glances I ignored all of it.

Whether from kids to adults, I managed to silence them with my Uchiha glare.

"What is it?" she asked, not like her usual self, but her shy self.

"Why do you keep acting weird in front of me?" I insisted, waiting for a reply gruffly.

She just placed her finger on my lips and continued sipping her hot chocolate every so often.

Again, people are staring. I was wondering if they have issues. Perhaps they could go to an assylum.

"Lyra, please, I need to know," I sternly demanded, although in a calm manner.

"Itachi-I" she trailed off. I noticed her blush again. Probably she likes me? But no, that would be just wrong! An 11 year old girl falling for an adult? Not possible.

I sighed. She was just like who's that Jinchurikki's friend again, hmmm...

Never mind about that, I insisted to myself, knowing she's hiding something.

"Very well. If you do not wish to tell me, I will not bring up this matter again." I confirmed and she smiled in relief. Now that is a stunning reaction.

We went outside after our "break" and decided to head to the next Route, Route 2.

I was walking beside Lyra and she was powdering her face with her makeup, which also I do not know such a thing, but in sudden a group of people appeared out of nowhere.

I saw the unlikely group. There were seven people, one forward the other six, obviously the leader, wearing a multi-colored cloak with a red eyepiece and has flowing green hair.

The others are all dressed similar, with knotted linen on their head and medivial clothes, and the logo "Team Plasma" on their right vest.

It seems they were conjuring a speech, so I decided to drag Lyra to the surounding crowd.

Lyra questioned, "What is this commotion anyway?" She saw hundreds of people gathering at a spot.

I then heard the "ringleader" speak.

"People of Unova, here I present you Team Plasma. Now, our goal is to liberate Pokemon."

He trailed off, pacing left and right.

"As you see, Pokemon are suffering because we are imprisoning them. Now, what is the best way to stop their suffering?"

He then stared at me, mumbled something and continued.

I was shocked, he looked like he knew me, and yet that face seems so familiar.

A civilian answered, "Liberation?" The man nodded, as the other members just stood quietly, not even making a single sound.

"Correct! We must liberate the Pokemon! We of Team Plasma are going to achieve that goal!" the man concluded the speech.

"I end my plea to you all today, and Ghetsis is the name, remember that, I will one day be known as Ghetsis Harmonia: Saviour of Pokemon!"Ghetsis assumed he's done with his work and left.

"Liberate Pokemon?" a woman asked loudly.

"That's impossible," a young teenager replied, and everyone scattered.

"Hn. Lyra, what do you think that man was trying to do? I can see from his face. He merely wishes to lie." I convincingly told Lyra.

"Itachi, you can see when someone lies?" Lyra asked in wonder. I nodded, leaving a squeal from her. I facepalmed, knowing I will be hearing that screeching noise for a long time.

She's like a fangirl I used to have in the Leaf.

A trainer with long tea-green hair suddenly approached me.

"Your Pokemon, it was saying-" the young brat induced.

"Pokemon saying?" Lyra questioned, curious about the ordeal. I also cannot hear a Pokemon's whine or cry, but he claims he is able?

Perhaps he has a bloodline?

"You can't hear it either. How shameful." the teenager said with false sorrow.

"Your Pokemon says it likes you, now that's a rare response,"

he continued, "My name is N, please don't forget, because we will meet soon,"

"Destiny has say that, and so it will come to pass," N finally spat and left.

"Weird?" Lyra scratched her hair.

"Yes, very weird," I murmured, shocked of the mysterious boy.

"Anyway, we should make haste to Route 3, before any other interruptions happen," I suggested and Lyra nodded, satisfied of my decision.

"Wait!" a shadow yelled, running from a distance.

When he came near, I saw the same annoying face from the imbecile who called me old. I'm only 21, that guy has mental problems.

"Gold, what do you want?" I asked grudgingly.

"I want to have a Pokemon battle!" Gold leaped, and yells, unfortunately, "Ready or not, here I come!" He sent out a Pokemon which resembles a red pig.

"Hn. I'll handle the puny thing myself." I boasted, cracking my knuckles.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Lyra asked with concern.

I pecked her on the cheek and she blushed, AGAIN! I knew it, there is something!

I whispered to her ear, "It'll be fine."

Gold smriked. "Well, if you love third degree burns," I just grunted.

"Tepig! Use Flame Charge!"

The pig-like creature charged at me with its full strength, but I easily swept through his way and bellowed,

"Water Style: Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

I shot five sharks that immediately impaled the pig, and it fainted, in one jutsu!

I knew using my Sharingan to fully master Kisame's jutsu is a good thing! Mine took away too much chakra.

"Impossible, what are you?" Lyra asked, stunned of the event.

"Just a shinobi," I muttered, as she replied, "That was amazing! How did you do that? Are you sure it isn't a magic trick?"

Now I knew what it's like to have the life my foolish brother had.

Pathetic, now my only travelling companion has an obsession with squealing, at me!

"It's not a big deal, Lyra. Where I came from, most people could do that. It's just that I'm one of the most powerful one in existance." I told her.

Gold said, "Pssh! Big deal, you're just a freak!"

I ignored the brat, knowing Lyra will take my defense. Fangirl victim intuition.

"Shut up! Itachi's awesome, not like you," Lyra scolded Gold, fortunately to my amusement.

I just smirked, knowing Gold is proven inferior to me.

"I hate you." He grited. "See you Lyra. And you too, Itachi." He then stormed off.

"Oh well, let's go. And would you please teach me how to do those stuff?"

"Sure, my dear," I assured, kissing her cheek again, knowing that Gold is watching us, and gave him a sly smile again. And yes, again, her skin turned the color of my Mangekyou.

And we left, me occasionally turning around, to see Gold following us and mouthing kissy noises.

Gold just growled in response.

Oh, I love my life.

Lyra just continued to walk as if there was no trouble in the whole world.

I made a mental note to piss off Gold everytime we cross paths with him.

By kissing Lyra, or even by using my Water jutsu to trip that brat.

A/N: I will promise to at least update 1 chapter each day, so stay tuned!

And yes, please review, as even anonymous reviews are enabled!

And review to finish this quick! So please review!

And yes, there will be more of pissing off Gold, and maybe I'll make Lyra and Itachi together more quicker!

I need reviews to see whether people like this "dump" and I need some ideas to somehow put Itachi and Lyra together!

Happy reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Special Chapter : The Most Powerful Pokemon

Route 3. We're getting lost here. Too many roundabouts and nosy trainers. Even the smell is like some fat pedo's semen. Worst Route ever.

We continued walking, and finally, yes, a clearing!

Through the tall grasses, wild Pokemon, hills, and jagged valleys, we made it to Straiton City.

"Hey, Itachi, why is everyone gathering there?" She pointed to an alley, where like almost all the people in Straiton are around a circle.

We headed in their direction, curios about the silent murmuring around here.

An old man started explaining, "Everyone! We have to flee! Immediately!"

Everyone there, excluding me, were stunned by what he said.

Get out? What could be such a problem anyway?

I took a look at the man. To be honest, he looks a bit like Jiraiya, except for the brown hair.

"Listen, we have to run! Run for your lives!"

I cringed. This is getting more fishy by the second.

"Yesterday, I found a monster. One that can completely destroy Unova itself if given opportunity." The old man wavered his hand at the townspeople.

"A monster? Is it a Pokemon or what?" a curios boy inquired the old man.

"Ah yes, it is. Have you heard of Team Rocket or even Giovanni, by any chance?"

Team Rocket? What a pathetic name. Even Kisame's weird no-eating-sushi group is better.

Team Anti-Cooking Sushi Club.

Now that name is just pathetic.

"Team Rocket? I disbanded them just a few months ago!" Lyra answered.

Lyra beat Team Rocket? Well, it does have a useless name, probably they're a bunch of noobs.

"Disbanded? You are 'Lyra'?" a few citizens asked. Hmm, so now she's like some celeb. I don't see the big deal, even I could disband such a group.

Some citizens then mumbled about the running away part.

"Anyway, enough commotion. I herald the decision we run, but now, with the champion of the Indigo Plateau, I'm sure she would be able to defeat the monster."

"What are you talking about anyway? A monster? Sounds cheesy." Lyra retorted.

"Ah yes, if you know Team Rocket, all of you should know about 'the most powerful Pokemon' will you not?" the old man countered, but to everyone not only to Lyra.

Lyra's eyes suddenly widened.

"No," she croaked. Impossible. I never saw this part of her. It's like she's paralyzed by fear.

"It can't be," Lyra suddenly bursted out.

"I stopped Giovanni from doing it, Experiment 109?" Lyra unconvincingly told the crowd.

"You thought that. But he has succeeded. He has made a clone of Mewtwo itself." the old man cleared it up for her. "He first created Mewtwo, but because of the Pokemon betraying him, he now used the cells of both Mew and Mewtwo to create a third one."

A third Mew clone? What's a Mew anyway?

"And I propose to run away because of the impostor Mewtwo capturing major areas one by one. If this keeps up, Unova will be ruled by him. But now with Lyra here, perhaps you can take a shot to beat the creature." the old man voiced his proposal.

"Mewtwo has captured Nimbasa and Castellia, and in two days. We never heard anything because I'm sure that Mewtwo is staking his base on the Tower of Love." the old man explained.

Tower of Love? Even the 'Art is a Bang' quote is much more awesome, and it sucks.

"I knew all this because I went to the Tower of Love, but saw a glimpse of what I think is Mewtwo."

"I'll go, but first, tell me what does it look like?" Lyra agreed and asked the old man.

"Ah yes. I saw it. Blue skin, crimson eyes, and a giant red tail. It looks like a regular Mewtwo with a Druddigon makeover." the old man jokingly replied.

"We'll take our leave now." Lyra then pulled my ear while dragging out of here.

"Can you kindly insist of quitting that?" I asked sincerely.

Lyra instead answered, "Hey, it didn't even hurt you, did it?"

"Hn." We continued to walk peacefully, until suddenly-SPLAT!

I saw Lyra kicking my crotch. I just casually pushed her leg off. Annoying brat.

"Lyra, do I have to make it clear that you cannot hurt me in any way? I already did mention that, and now she comes, kicking me for amusement.

"Impossible, every man screams when they got hit in the uh, 'thing'," Lyra said in a-matter-of-fact way.

"You know, for a 10 year old, you look like a pervert, hmm?" I cackled.

Lyra looked like she was about to burst.

She just sighed. Hn. Angry managament classes, she must be taking, just to take a deep breath. I felt I could laugh for an entire week.

"I was wondering actually, how did we get here in a few days?" Lyra asked me, completely changing the subject of our earlier commotion.

"You mean how 'I' got here in a few days." I replied nonchalantly, reminding her that I was the one who carried her and ran across all the ledges, valleys and caves instead of going to a longer path.

"Oh right, ninja boy," Lyra teased, and turned her head around.

She has teasing issues and angry issues.

I concur she has to see a therapist. If only Pein was here, he'll blabber about peace like a sardin, while I eat popcorn, watching him being captured to go to a mental assylum.

Then again, he would kill everyone in sight if they wrap him with white silk.

"Ahem, I'm 11 years older than you." I informed her the most annoying way possible.

"Where are we going, Lyra?" I asked, confused of the different path we're going.

"Tower of Love, that ring a bell?" Lyra answered my question with another question. Ah, just like Sasori her attitiude, I had to admit.

Still, Tower of Love...scratch that, even "Dattebayo!" from the Nine-tailed brat is heaven-to-hell better.

I saw our surroundings. They were very different, somehow. Lyra noticed this and told me as if she read my mind, "This place is a part of the Tower of Love, that's why the unusal surroundings,"

"I see," I hummed, this place reminding me of the Land of Fire.

After a long day of walking, we finally saw the tower, majestic and grand I suppose. If this is what they meant, it truly is huge. That tower is even bigger than a feudal lord's castle.

I sighed. Give it a more awesome name and you can fight bad guys there as the perfect scenario.

The tower is laced in ceramic white, with jolts of sky blue and pink. Overall, the tower looked a bit like a summoning, floating in clouds and all.

I then noticed it was already nightfall. Everything seems to be eerie here, but I see nothing of the sort.

"Itachi, should we go in?" Lyra asked as soon as we are situated near the entrance, which are flights of stairs encased in gates that reach up.

I nodded, and she ran through the flights of stairs, while I was behind her keeping watch.

"..."I heard a Pokemon grumble.

"Lyra, we're not alone!" I cautioned her. "There's someone here!"

"," she gasped. I scanned around the area and did a Shadow Clone jutsu.

"Who dares to intrude my home?" the deep, eerie voice sounded, as if totally projecting his voice.

I knew the voice projected from the peak. We must reach there immediately.

"Lyra, quick, we're almost at the top of the tower!" I held her hand and dragged her to the top. I then saw a door. It must lead to the final chamber, I thought.

"Lyra, should we open the door?" I said and had a nod as a reply.

I shot a fireball at the door, burning it to pieces of timbur, an the splinters scattered to the ground.

And there it was. Blue skin covering it's very cell. Red crimson eyes and tail to match. Mewtwo.

We found it, the impostor clone Mewtwo.

"Hello, humans, a pleasure to meet you." Mewtwo conversed with telepathy, I think.

"We're here to stop your madness," Lyra growled, releasing a Pokemon.

It has fangs, blue scales, and also a crocodile-like structure.

"Croconaw," it chirped, excited of a soon-to-be-a-fight, I suppose.

"Very well," the cloned feline answered, and immediately directed a technique at me.

I observed the technique. It's an energy ball, but it has properties I never saw.

I blocked it with my bare hands, truth be told, it isn't so powerful of an attack.

"Water Style : Water Shark Bomb!" I shot multiple sharks of water, observing his moves.

Then, to my suprise, he somehow conjures a barrier to deflect my incoming attack.

And then-

A/N This is now Part 1 of Special Chapter The Most Powerful Pokemon.

Stay tuned for Part 2. And don't forget to review.

Special Chapters usually have Part 2's or Part 3's.

Normal chapters concerning adventures will resume after a finish of a Special Chapter.

Anonymous reviews are also enabled, so please, all of you review. I need to know whether my fic is doing good or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry! Extemely sorry!

A/N: Helo, guys, this fic is discontinued. I'm really sorry for those who want it finished, but alas, I cannot continue!

I'm too wrapped up in almost everything, and so I cannot write any further. In addition to that, my laptop will not be used to write fics due to the fact that I will bre somewhere with no WiFi.

The story can be adopted, and yes, you don't need to PM me if you wish to adopt it.

Just do it.

That's all.

Sincerely,

Itachi the Weasel.

P.S. It might be updated, although after a long period of time, since I still have access to my iPad, and perhaps I will write the draft with that and probably update a massive chapter by mid-term holidays.

P.S.S. This isn't the end, unless someone adopt the story, which also is advisable since I might not update until a few months.

P.S.S.S. "Probably update" not guaranteed.


End file.
